


Through the Window

by leoandpavelplaydoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Teen Wolf Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Quickies, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/leoandpavelplaydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/116485369732/bonesandchekov-just-a-little-ficlet-of-porn">this</a> NSFW gifset on <a href="http://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>Derek drops by for a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

"Derek! What are you doing? My dad's going to be home in a few minutes!" Stiles panicked as werewolf palmed him through his jeans. Just the thought of getting fucked again was making his cock leak pre-come.

"Then I guess we better make this quick," he growled whipping his clothes off.

"Please tell me you didn't come over just for a quickie," the teen pulled his shirt over his head.

The older man grinned and pushed him down onto the deep blue comforter. He kissed his way down the young man's chest then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down halfway. Bending over he grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube off of the nightstand. "Looks like you had the same thing in mind," he said brandishing the foil wrapped package in front of him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You don't need that anyway," he mumbled.

"Quick clean up," the alpha reminded him as he rolled it on and slicked himself up. "You okay this way?" he indicated as he lined himself up.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "I'm still good from a few hours ago. Give it to me hard."

Derek bent him almost in half, resting Stiles feet on his chest. Using his pants for leverage he pushed in slowly. As soon as the teen nodded he started thrusting slowly, building momentum as Stiles voiced his approval.

Derek watched as the teen snaked his hand down and began jacking himself off. " _Stiles_ ," he ground out.

"Yeah, almost... Ah! Derek!" The wolf groaned as the young man's body tightened around him. A few more jagged thrusts of his hips and he let himself go. Derek pulled out and bent over the teen. He licked up Stiles' come from his stomach as the younger man watched him with a thoroughly blitzed expression.

"You know that's never not going to turn me on, right? I notice you really like doing that." Derek grinned against his stomach and crawled up his body to give him a filthy kiss.

Pulling away slightly he murmured into his neck, "Tastes like you. I like it." He stood up causing Stiles to whine at the loss of contact. Pulling off the used condom he tossed it into the trash. Derek was about to get back in bed when they heard the sound of a car door slamming shut.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! My dad's home." Stiles popped off the bed, yanking his jeans up as he ushered the older man to the window. He gave him a quick kiss as he ducked out.

Stiles' phone chimed a few minutes after he finished greeting his dad for the night. _'About what you said earlier.'_

He frowned trying to remember. _'What did I say?'_

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'_

Stiles grinned and looked down as his phone chimed again.

_'maybe in the morning after he leaves'_

"Oh God," the teen groaned. At least he was good at making excuses, because he'd have to find some good ones to explain why he was having a hard time walking around in school tomorrow.

  



End file.
